Detective, Interrupted
by MrsGraceyKurosaki
Summary: Danger comes too easily for the weak.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: don't own anything lol i wish i had a deathnote tho.

--

She was a detective.

Her name is Melissa D. Sapphire she had long flowin red straight hair that come down to her hip and sparkled green orbs she had childbaring hip and mile-long leg. you cud only see the half of her cuz the other half was on dark.

She was a detective.

she follows the shadows in the front of her wall sitting in da floor wonderin who killed her dad and mother. She was lonely like dis for long times and it was gettin sad. She cry for long hour like dis all nights she was getting skinny and had been kick out of the cheerleadin team. She was messed up really and she was gettin anoraxic. To top it ff she had a sacret identity nobody know of she was a detective.

Her mom and dad was killed by Kira. They were nice ppl but drug adiccts and now they die of heart attacks. She know it wuz Kira but she had no prove.

She howver had 1 person she know wud help but he wusnt here and she wusnt there and dey werent here or there it was sad. She saw his name in TV everday.

L

--

L was at the cumpuker looking for kira websites but there was only more and more porn. (lol i know so annoyin lol)

there was a girl at the window and she was starring inside at L inside but Raito was like freakin the hell out. "whatz the problem dude?" ask Masuda.

"p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-person i-i-i-i-in t-t-t-t-the w-w-w-w-window!!1" Raito pointe.

"Dont be silly-aaaaaaaaaa" L fall of a chair and spill cakes. The girl knock timdly into the window. "pls let me in the inside" she beg "my parent died of kira i want to revenge that bastar"

secritly Raito thinks who the hell is that girl she is pretty but scary he was sacred but L go upto and open window she climb in "airgatou for saving me and she fall on L and L kiss her accident.

(lol omg dat happened to me 1ce the guy was cute tho not a creep like L lmao)

omg that was my 1 kiss is with L she think but she stands up and pulled her skirt down Raito come and help her and push L out "U creep Ryozaki dont crowded her" Raito kindly.

"thank you what is ur name" she ask Raito and Raito say "Raito Yagami" and Ryozaki say "dont say her ur real name Raitokun she is could be kira" and Raito say "no u dumbass she looks like we trust her" and Melissa say "thank u Rato"

"what is your name? Ryozaki and L ask her "what the hell do you want" sucked the finger annoyinly. "i want to kill a kira" she said detreminedly "i can do it better then you" she say with resulution.

"but u have to understand that people dying of heart attack has increase in the year last year was 230 cases of cardiophobia u can die also if you try" say L still sucking and Raito say "dont discourage her she can hardly try if she wants to plus we need all da ppl we can against kira this is a big one" say Raito and his father look disapprovely. "Raito this is no time to bring more ppl" "but daddy i can take caer of her i promise" "ok"

"i take care of myself" say Melissa angerily but Raito push her "your young" "ok yeah" she say.

L sit on the computer and suck his finger he doubt Melissa is Kira but he has no prove but Melissa has her doubt that L is kira cuz he look like a creep. dis is da man who killed my parents she think she suddenly feel so lonely.

Raito notice tear on her eye and brush it of.

"its ok dun be sad" he say 2 her and Melissa smile this boy was nice her heart beat and really hott. (lol raito is so hott i wanna kiddnap him lol)

Her name is Melissa D. Sapphire.

She is a detective.

She is in danger.

And she is in love with Kira.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

ok lol dis is mah first deathnote ficc i luv it myself tell me what u think! - xoxoxoxox gracey


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Dont own it, wish i did tho lol -

Authos note- some horiblle person stole my story :( the kiddnapped. the meanie im so sad cos i work very hard on it and i sit and thiink and think and think for plotters. and some1 juts come and steal it. im so sad... this sux so bad. atlast i gots my real fans on ma side

- lol, i luv ya guys sooo much. xoxo

* * *

Chaptaire 2

Mellisa D. Sapphire is so lonely cuz even thou shes so close to da 1 she luvs she cant be with him cus L always sees him everywhere.

Melissa D. Sapphire doesnt like dat.

And dats why Mellisa D. Sapphire is kissing Raito rite now.

and they kiss and kiss more and more and its all very hot rite now and she want to take things further but in her room and...

L walk in.

"What the hell dats nasty" L suck on his finger opening the doors of the frige. "weres my cookies and sweet? dont tell me u guys used it up"?

"shut up and get out rite now pervert hentai!!1" Melissa screans.

"L go away" Raito expasperate."

"L can go were he wanted to when he wants to Raitokun u cant say wat to do" Watari,

"dont defend me, go away mr. W" Lsuck more his fingers.

"can you stop that its gross man" Melissa crossed her arm and leg.

"i think your kira" L sudden.

"WHAT?!" Melissa Yell.

"dont say stupid thigns like that L shes a girl and very senstive" Rato complain L comfortng Melissa with his arm. he stroked her hair and cheeks "ls a nasty bastard who scars ppl dont mind him he accuse me a lots too. its sad rilli dat hes so inscure"

Mellissa shake and shake more and more (lol i like sayin dat it decribes everythong lol) in anger and tears springs.

"kira kills my parents all the tme i dont forgot okayz?" Melisa cry and snuff "ur so mean omg how can u forgot sumthin like dat it means world to me ad i cant not forget somethng liike that but u dont have families so u dont understand u creeped orphan"

"you can say dat but i have logics" L quite.

"L leave it now" Raito strongly say angerily holding Melissa shoulders apart. "Cum on Melissachan well cheer u up. do u want a deit coke"?

"no thanks" melissa snuffs more and more "i juts whant to be alone for a while okay thx" (im actally cryin as i type this lol its so sad im all emotoinly invatsed in dis and Melissa leaves

"MELISSA!!1" Raitokun yells and ran after her away

"do u want to get the chambre readi Lsama? Watar ask mystoirusly.

"after a while"L replyed juts mysteroisly "i wanted to wait and sea"

IN MELISSAS ROOM

"god i missed my parents too much and now im all botchy and cryed up" Melissa looks in the miiror and swiped her makeup. "shit all the mascra is runnin"

she know shes upset but all women all have to look good all times and all ways she knows more than anything else she knows,

her mother use to say dat

and at those throughts mor etears springs throw her eye

(im still cryng lol so pardo me if my speeling isnt da best rite now lol :()

"melissachan" Raito said curiosly in da door.

"Go AWAY!!1" Melissa cream throuing pillows in da door "Leave Me Alone!!1"

"melissachan relax pls" Raito aplogiticly" Ls not abad man but he sumtime dont tink b4 he talks to ppl senstivties" he laugh leanin in da door "hes a retart rilly"

"Rilly" melissa ask quite snuffingly

"he is born wrong" Raito laugh" dats why his parents died/ dats why he dont understand u n me"

"ur prbbly rite Raito" Melissa is open door and letted him into the insides of her room and hug him "ur so sweet 2 me Raito"

"dats cos your like candy" Rato say kissing her hairs

"Ew no L likes the stuffs" Melissa laugh

"Dats why i protect you form him" Raito promise and laugh and they kiss more and more.

* * *

ok then im all done with chapter 2 yay! - review pls over here and not on the other sight and tell me if sum meanie took ma story agan okayz? lol. i luv yall u make my world go round so happyly. thanx and review

luv gracie xoxo


End file.
